


Stairway To Fae

by YinToYang



Category: Glee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Collage, F/F, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinToYang/pseuds/YinToYang
Summary: Going to college is hard. Going to college in a parallel plane of existence is harder. GOING TO COLLEGE IN A PARALLEL PLANE TO LEARN MAGIC IS OVERWHELMING. Also, fighting evil! What will our band of misfits get caught up in? Only one way to find out.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Stairway To Fae

_ Welcome Students to The New York Collegiate of Mystic Arts _

You’d think for a magic school they could conjure up a decent P.A. System that doesn’t sound like a fucking banshee trying to make my eardrums bleed.

My name’s David Paul Karofsky. First Year College Student starting at NYCMA (Nickmah). Now I hear what you’re gonna ask. Mystic Arts? Like Occult bullshit? Well yeah. Now I don’t do Voodoo or some freaky ass shit that involves bones and blood rituals that makes you vomit your last three meals instantly. That magic does exist though...but it’s expressly forbidden to inflict harm on others or the innocent.

So how does magic actually exist without the real world knowing about it? Well that’s where schools like NYCMA come in. Magic exists on a separate plain of existence parallel to the Mortal Realm. Think the upside down from that show  _ Stranger Things _ . Great show by the way made by a famed mage too. So everything exists in a parallel world. Anyone born with even an ounce of magical energy can travel into the Fae Realm as we call it via a basic spell I call  _ Stairway To Fae _ . Most call it the Transportation spell but I think mine sounds fucking cooler. 

So here I am. 18 years old. Fresh outta high school from Lima, Ohio ready to study proper magic abroad at New York’s finest school. So how does one get accepted to magic school when high school is literally attending mortal high school? Same like any other college. Get good grades and earn scholarships. The caveat though is that all potential mages are monitored when their powers awaken at 14. So High School. As if puberty isn’t fucking annoying on its own you suddenly have to deal with the fact you have supernatural powers. 

Oh yeah, life fucking sucks when you wake up to see you suddenly sprouted Eagle Wings overnight or can form barriers and seals with a mere thought. And I thought being made fun of for having pubes at age five was the worst life had to offer once upon a time.

So I got sidetracked. Admission into magic school. Basically when your powers first manifest you’re on constant watch by these elite mages called The Watch. Seers who monitor all potential young mages based on their bloodlines. I got my Transmutation heritage from my Dad and my Abjuration heritage from my ironically bible-thumping Mom’s background. So we’re monitored and evaluated in our homes regularly over the potential strength of our powers and then when the final year of high school is up we’re offered a list of schools to attend that are best suited for the level of magic we posses which is categorized into five different rankings (S, A, B, C, and D rankings) for both a Mortal’s Degree in a field we want to pursue on top of a proper education in our powers to both better understand and control them. 

So here I am. NYCMA studying a major in English Journalism with a minor in Abjuration and Transmutation making my way through the campus taking in the various sights of different students with some practicing magic, some reading, some playing football...hmmm wonder if mage sports are any different from mortal sports? Fuck David keep track of your thoughts what were we doing?

Oh yeah! Dorms! We’re assigned our dorms according to our magical strength as well. Sounds kind of elitist if you ask me honestly. I’m at the Salem building that’s not ironic at all I think as I roll my eyes at the stupid name.

I arrived at the dormitory building. It’s surprisingly small. No bigger than three floors. I tilt my head and make my way inside. Reception is surprisingly huge but I get a whiff of magic in the air. Some magics have distinct lingering effects to show that magic had been used in the area. In this case there’s a faint almost non-existent scent in the air around the whole of reception. It’s spatial alteration magic. The reception is larger than it seems due to magic affecting the size. I make my way to the front desk. The receptionist looks indifferent but she’s actually got two pairs of additional arms helping her sort through the papers while typing on the computer and talking to someone on the phone. She’s obviously a Transmutationist like myself if she can sprout multiple limbs. She looks at me after hanging up the phone.

‘Name?’ She asks nonchalantly as she continues to type away.

‘David Paul Karofsky’ I hand her my admission paper for my dorm.

‘Just a second.’

I hear my phone buzz as she begins typing in all my information into the system. It’s Dad. He wants to know if I’ve arrived safely to NYCMA. I quickly text him back saying the flight was fine and I’m at the dorms getting registered. He texts back that he’s proud and hopes I enjoy the NYCMA experience.

Dad’s a former NYCMA graduate with honors in Transmutation. He played college Football here while working towards his Law degree. I gotta admit it was cool when he taught me about my powers.

‘Mr. Karofsky.’ The reception says trying to catch my attention. I look back at her and smile,

‘Yeah?’

She hands me a key with a new hand she just sprouted from her shoulder blade while doling out the generic pleasantries and information not taking her eyes off the screen of her monitor, ‘Room 303 third floor leftmost side of the building. Your roommate is Adriano Calvano. He's already checked in. Your luggage is also already in your room. Please enjoy your stay at NYCMA.’

I nod politely before taking the key. Adriano huh? Wonder what he’s like. The name is pretty foreign. Foreign exchange student maybe? His name has a very European sound to it.

I head down the hall ignoring some of the students checking out the fresh meat. I hate first days. A piece of meat on display as I parade myself around the building. Some sizing me up, some check me out, some wave, and some sneer. Either way it’s fucking uncomfortable as hell.

Here it is Room 303. I catch another whiff of that Spatial Alteration Magic around the doors frame which probably means my room is bigger on the inside. Well...no time like the present.

I open the door and...WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!?! 

I walk inside not to a dinky cramped two-bedroom college dorm but a fucking two-bedroom condominium. Oh shit! Is this right? Wait! Can I even afford this on my tuition fees alone? Holy fuck I’m freaking out here. What do I do?

‘Is that you David?’ 

I hear a voice call out my name snapping me back slightly.

‘Uh? Yeah? Adriano?’

I hear a chuckle in the distance as I keep looking around at the condo. There’s fucking stairs to a second level!!! What the fuck even is this dorm?

‘Congrats on not butchering my name like everyone else.’

I look up to see my roomie. He’s smiling a crooked grin as he leans on the railing. He’s a bigger guy similar to myself with short spiky dark brown almost raven colored hair and glasses that frame his face nicely. He’s kinda hot. Oh yeah. I’m gay but not out. Not ready for another plate of stress on my growing list of social problems.

‘Call me Aiden if it’s easier though. Oh and don’t mind the hellhound.’

He chuckles as he pushes himself off the railing and makes his way down the...wait. Did he say hellhound?

I look into the living room to see a blackhound or rather a puppy wreathed in bright red flames staring at me.

‘Holy fuck…’ I drone out at the sight of it. A real hellhound.

It notices me and comes up to me and starts sniffing my leg.

‘He’s harmless. His name’s Baskerville.”

I raise an eyebrow and look back at him, ‘Really? You don’t strike me as a Sherlock fan.’

There’s that crooked smile and that light laugh again. I just noticed he also doesn’t really have an accent.

‘I’m joking it’s Rocky. Say hi to our roommate Rocky.’

The dog’s tail wags at me and he barks. I smile down at the dog and raise my hand to pet him but hesitate with the flames near his head. Aiden pats me on the back.

‘Go ahead. His flames only hurt people he doesn’t like or if I tell him too.’

I pet Rocky and he feels warm to the touch. I chuckle at how happy and innocent this infernal classed demon looks.

Rocky goes back to his space and curls up on the couch watching tv.

I look back at my Roomie and ask, ‘Is he your familiar?’ Aiden shakes his head, ‘Nah Familiars can speak. He’s a summon.’

A summon? Wait then…’Then that means you’re a Summoner?’

Aiden nods, ‘Summoner and Alteration background. Majoring in Literary English. Want to be a writer.”

I smile at him, ‘Cool! Journalism for me.’

He nods and smiles, ‘Nice! Different sides of the same coin. What about your minors?’

I smirk and sprout my eagle wings, ‘Transmutation and Abjuration’

Aiden looks surprised, ‘Fuck that’s awesome! Guess you gotta be pretty strong to be in the Salem dorms.’

My wings retract into my body and I look at him questioningly, ‘What do you mean?’

He smiles and motions me to the couch as he takes a seat beside Rocky who readjusts and lays his head on Aiden’s lap, ‘I can tell by how freaked out you were over our…’ he says dorm while making finger quotes and continues, ‘Way above my price range too especially being raised by a single mom ya know?’

I nod and ask, ‘So then why the ritzy ass room?’

It's because we were marked with A rank or higher magical abilities. Dorms aren’t paid for, they're assigned based on magical strength. Most of the other dorms are about the same size and quality. The only difference is the magic that surrounds our rooms. You can sense it right? You're an Abjuration student can’t you sense them?’

Now that he mentions it I actually do see it faintly. Abjuration is protective magic. Barriers, Glyphs, Wards, Sigils, Seals, you name it. There are some powerful force fields surrounding the room that’s dampening my magic ability slightly.

‘It’s a protective measure for both the safety of the students and to stop us. Magic is still a pretty destructive force when it wants to be.’

He’s not wrong. I once cut myself by accident when I unintentionally transmutated my hand into a talon.

‘Makes sense. So where ya from Aiden?’

  
  


He leans back and smiles, ‘My family is of Italian and Irish descent but I was born and raised in Canada. Yourself?’

I roll my eyes, ‘Lima, Ohio. The boonies basically.’

He laughs, ‘My family is originally from Carpineto in Italy which is basically the boonies of Italy.’

I laugh back. This might not be so bad. I reach over and pet Rocky who whines happily.

‘You hungry David?’ He asks

‘Call me Dave.’ He nods as I continue, ‘Yeah I could go for something.’

He smirks, ‘Mickey D’s?’

I look at him confused, ‘Uh? What?’

He chuckles, ‘McDonalds. Been craving a Big Mac ever since I got here.’

I laugh, ‘Never heard it called that before. That a Canadian thing?’

He shrugs and motions me to the door, ‘Shall we roomie?’

I nod. I think I’m gonna like it here.

To be continued


End file.
